Snow Wizards
by Butterzz
Summary: Alex is trapped in a place she's not supposse to be in. Will Justin save her and will they uncover the mystery hidden behind his actions to save Alex. Will he finally know how much Alex means to him. Find out in this, hopefully, enjoyable story sonw wizar
1. Fly Up High

Just an ordinary day at the Russo's House. No magic trouble or potions explosions or what so ever. The Russo's family head, Jerry Russo, was in the Waverly station's kitchen cooking his first and possibly last peaceful meal he could be cooking. He thought to himself that if the house was that quiet then there must be something wrong. There had to be some noise that is made by one of his magic studying children.

"No, I'm not doing it!" Alex shouted out so loud that all the costumers heard her and left. Jerry tried to stop them but nothing worked so he thought maybe he can let his anger out on his children that caused this but not Alex. She was his little princess and he wouldn't do a thing to her. He went upstairs to find Alex and Justin arguing over something, as usual.

"Come on. If you really do it, i'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll take you shopping and get you whatever you want,  
even if it was over my budget. I need to know where it always goes and where it lives. Please." Justin said as he sat down on one knee and begged.

When Jerry saw what was going on, he didn't exactly get what was going on so he decided to join in so he can find out.  
"Yes Alex, You should go and see where it goes and where it lives. Do something for Justin for once. Anyways, he is going to give you whatever you want." Jerry said not even knowing what was going on and what he was saying.

"You too dad. How can you be on his side, but if everyone thinks I should do it, then I will but you are buying me anything I want when I came back." Said Alex and straight afterwards said the spell...

I call out so loud and far

I don't care who you really are

Come to me you travelling bird

Just come to me without your herd

"Alex what king of spell was that?" Said Justin, worried about what would happen next.  
"Relax, everything is gonna be fine. You told me to use the words, travelling bird and call out, and I did." Said Alex in a way that everything goes well at the end but it usually has a lot of trouble first.  
Suddenly, a huge, white and bright bird shows up without any signs of it coming. One feather was bigger than Alex herself." You didn't tell me he was that big, Justin." Said Alex in an angry but whispering tune.

"Relax, everything is gonna be fine." Said Justin in a sarcastic way that made Alex go really and may change her mind but before she could she saw Justin waving with his credit card and telling her, "Hmm, I wonder how many shopping bags this credit card can afford. Oh, I remember, It has 1000 bucks in it. I don't know what to waste it on"  
Said Justin using this apportunity to get Alex more into doing this.

" Fine, I'll do it." Said Alex as hopped into the basket on the bird's back."Now you have to say 'Fly Away And Do As I Say'" Alex did exactly what she was asked to do and the bird just broke the ceiling and flew up in the sky.

"Do you know how much this is gonna cost us." Jerry said with a crossed look on his face.

" I know, I can't believe I'll waste all my savings on Alex." Said Justin as he left the room in the mess that it was in. Theresa came in when she heard the wood break and said, " Oh, not again Jerry. Did you have to call that stupid bird to our house again. Who did you send with him this time?"

" It wasn't me. It was Justin and Alex is the one on that thing." Said Jerry pointing up at the ceiling or more specifically at the sky. " What?!?" Said Theresa in a worried tune, " Well do something. Get her back." " I can't. Now it's all up to her to come back." Said Jerry with his eyes turning red and filling up with his worried tears. Theresa walked over and hugged him to ease the pain.

"Wow, This is worth the shopping with no limit and more. I would do this for no repay but I would rather go shopping for doing this." Said Alex as the wind brushed through her soft, black hair and made her forget that this could be more dangerous than she thought.

The bird's wings were so balanced and made to fly in the blue and clear skies but all of a sudden, the bird started heading downwards. The speed was so high that Alex's eyes couldn't do anything but produce tears and even her tears didn't touch her face. They just came out of her eye and went flying in the sky.

"Help!" Screamed Alex as she held on tight to the rope that was holding on on it's last string. She knew she was about to face her doom and she started praying, possibly for the first time. The gigantic bird started slowing down and landing on a land never seen before. It was plain white with no place to hide or a chance to survive. Except if you were a wizard.

The bird was pointing straight downwards that Alex could see death waiting for her down there. She didn't know what to do at a moment like this. Now, she wished she payed attention in her boring, magic-studying classes, even though they were boring.

"God, if you save me from this danger I'm facing, I promise, I will build several churches in your honour. No, wait I wont. So what, I never stick to any promises I make. Oh My Gosh, STOP, Please. I don't wanna die. I'm still young and I'm so beautiful. You can't waste that much beauty on nothing! Oh My God, I just did my hair and you ruined it you idiot. I always hated birds since that stupid one pooped on me when I was a kid. Hey, Stop. I don't wanna die!!" Said Alex as the last string just broke and she fell backwards. Thankfully, they were very close to the ground and she didn't get hurt. The rope didn't actually break alone. The bird started hitting it with his peak to break it.


	2. Alextopia

"Ouch, You could be a little softer on me. It's the first time I try this and I hope it's the last." Said Alex as she rubbed her head to comfort her self after the fall she had because of the bird throwing her off his basket. The white, shinning bird threw her there and started to get ready to leave. As he moved his wings up and down, raising and lowering them slowly, but getting faster by the time, Alex started to shout trying to stop him from leaving her in there alone.

" Hey come back. Don't you dare leave me here. I can't get you back here with one little spell. Hey, Don't leave me!" Alex was actually starting to get scared when the bird went away and left her in the white darkness, she decided that there was only one way to get out and that was to call the bird back in there.

"Okay so the spell was I call out far, loud, travelling bird or something like that. Oh my gosh, I can't even remember a spell that I wrote on my own." Alex just sat hopelessly on the snow, which wasn't really that cold compared to the weather that she was in, in her own country, When she remembered that she was a wizard.

"Well, I can't remember the spell but maybe I can make one up to get me out of here without that stupid bird. Justin,  
you're so dead when I come back." Said Alex remembering that her smart, book-loving brother got her into all of this and getting to her highest point of anger and when she does reach this high point of anger. She usually gets her spells all mixed up and she ruins everything.

Get me out of the land of snow white

get me out of it, it's bright as light

Let me out without a fight

but this time, take me on an easy flight

Alex thought that this was the perfect spell to get her out of there softly and gently but what she expects isn't always what happens. A shiny bright, light came around her and it was growing. Fast, really fast. By the time, Alex couldn't see a thing except light, which wasn't any different from what she was seeing before. She felt herself going higher from the ground. She blinked once when she heard the sound that proved to her that her spell was getting done when she found herself in a black room or possibly a castle or anything. She didn't really know where she was. Everything was as black as coal and she didn't really want to sit down because she thought that it may actually be coal and it would ruin her clothes.

"Oh my god, I got out of Snowtopia now I'm in Coaltopia. I hate that bird and I HATE Justin. I'll finish up his whole credit card when I'm back and i'll burn that stupid world book records thing he has on his shelf. Now I have to go back to Snowtopia. It's better than coal if I had to choose." Said Alex with a moan.

Get me to the land of snow white

get me to it, it's bright as light

Let me in without a fight

and again, take me on an easy flight

The same bright light came out around Alex and with one blink, she was back at snowtopia. "I'll be here for a while, now won't I. So why don't I start doing something that I could have fun with? After all, I am a wizard and what's the use of being a wizard if it's not gonna help you through something like this." Alex had turned from depressed to a very happy girl. She could start her own life here. " Okay, I will call my country ALEXTOPIA." Said Alex as she clapped and jumped with happiness, but not everyone was as happy as she was.


End file.
